Mortal Kombat Kombatant Files: Tigress
by KJMusical
Summary: This is what I think Tigress from Kung Fu Panda would be like if she was a playable character in Mortal Kombat 9. Rated T for violence. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This story is to show you guys what I think Tigress from the Kung Fu Panda series would be like if she was a DLC character. All details are in the story, including basic info, character opening, battle cry, description, background, Special attacks, fatalities, friendship, babality & Ending for the first time. I do not own Mortal Kombat or anything like that. The background for Tigress happens at the same time that Po's does. Remember when I mentioned in Po's background that he was being followed? Well, now you see who was following him. Also her X-ray move is also based on something I did for my story 'No Accident'. I've also added a new feature: the pre-finisher animation for both Fatalities and the babality.**

MK Kombatant #4

Name: Tigress

Age: Unknown

Status: Furious Five member

Origin: China

Fighting Style: Kung Fu

Resides: China

Species: Tiger

Allies: Po

Enemies: None

Alignment: Good

Battle Cry: "Your overconfidence shall be your weakness."

Battle Introduction: Tigress appears from orange smoke with her fist in her hand and her head is facing her hands with her eyes close. As it fades, she opens her eyes and looks at the opponent. She says her battle cry before getting into her fighting stance.

Description (Primary): Same as Kung Fu Panda films.

(Alternate): Tigress wears a long black hooded cloak with a red inside. The hook is up and over her head. She also wears straw sandals on her feet.

Background: Raised in a small orphanage, Tigress was feared by many due to her violent outbursts as a child.

She was eventually adopted by Master Shifu and was taught kung fu by him throughout her youth, along with Crane, Viper, Mantis & Monkey.

This group eventually later became the crime fighting squad known as The Furious Five.

When Po accidentally took the dragon warrior prize away from her, it left Tigress feeling extremely bitter towards him.

Things remained that way until Po defeated Tai Lung. Since then, Tigress became a close friend to Po.

A few years later, Po, along with the Furious Five, was sent to defeat Lord Shen in Gongmen City.

It was during this time Tigress had unintentionally let out her feelings for Po by hugging him in the Gongmen City Prison.

However, Po seemed to return those feelings after Lord Shen's death by hugging her in front of the citizens of Gongmen City and The Furious Five.

Ever since Lord Shen was killed, Tigress kept those feelings for Po inside, refusing to ever let them out until she found courage.

Then there was the day Po left the Jade Palace to investigate some tournament that was far away from the Valley of Peace.

Concerned for his safety, Tigress left the Jade Palace also.

Against Master Shifu's orders to stay, she followed in the footsteps of Po.

For all she knew, he may never return from his journey. This also may be her one chance to tell Po how she feels about him.

Special Attacks:

Chi Blast: Tigress throws a ball of concentrated energy at her opponent, causing damage on impact.

Ghosts: Tigress releases a ghost from her wrist and it screams at the opponent, stunning them and giving Tigress a free hit.

Tsunami: Tigress growls at the opponent before jumping onto the opponent's chest and biting hard into their neck, before jumping back off.

Chi Teleport: Tigress disappears in a cloud of yellow smoke before re-appearing either further away or closer to the opponent.

X-Ray attack: Tigress throws a right punch to the opponent's face and used both hands to slap the opponent's head. He/she turns round dazed. Tigress then kicks the opponent in the back, damaging his/her spinal cord, followed by a punch that breaks the back of the skull. The opponent falls onto their front before they get into a crawling stance and looks back in time for Tigress to knee them in the jaw, also breaking it.

Pre-finisher: Tigress stands furiously and growls at her opponent.

Fatality 1: Split Up

Tigress builds up chi energy into her fist. Eventually, she punches the opponent's jaw so hard, the spine tears away from the ribcage. Just as the head comes loose, Tigress grabs the neck. She then pauses before punching the torso which explodes on impact and kicking away the legs. She then holds up the opponent's decapitated head.

Fatality 2: Getting On Your Nerves

Tigress walks up to the opponent before drawing out her claws. She growls at the opponent before she hits every nerve point in his/her body. All this occurs for roughly about 5 seconds. The opponent collapses to his/her knees before Tigress finishes with a blow to his/her neck. The force of the impact is so hard, it stops the opponent from breathing.

Friendship: None

Hara-Kiri: None

Babality: Tigress plays with a pair of nun chucks, swinging them around whilst giggling. She does this until one end of the nun chucks hits her square in the jaw. She holds her bruised cheek, sits down and starts crying in pain.

Winning action: Tigress throws 2 punches at the air, one to her left, the other to her right. The camera then pans in. She notices this and roundhouse kicks the camera. It falls to the ground and when it comes to a stop, she looks at it before replying "Hmm!" and walking off.

Ending: Tigress used all the powers of kung fu to kill Shao Kahn and protect Po. It just so happened that Quan Chi was watching the whole battle from the sidelines.

On her way back home to the Valley of Peace, Tigress was ambushed by Quan Chi & Scorpion. Quan Chi was impressed with how she defeated Shao Kahn and wanted her power just for himself.

But before the two could finish her, Po emerged from the shadows and killed them both. Tigress had saved his life, so he believed he should save hers.

Once they arrived back at the Valley of Peace, they were greeted with thunderous applause from friends and family. It was also there the two admitted their feelings for one another.

With Shao Kahn dead and the realms safe, Tigress and Po will now stay together forever until death officially did them part.


End file.
